1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning control device of a vehicle, and in particular to an air conditioning control device of a vehicle capable of so-called pre-air conditioning, that is, an air conditioner is actuated before a user gets in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle with a pre-air conditioning function has conventionally been known. For example, a vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-298134 (JP 2006-298134 A) includes a pre-air conditioning main switch. When a user turns on the pre-air conditioning switch, execution of pre-air conditioning is permitted.
However, in a case where a vehicle has a function to execute the pre-air conditioning at predetermined time intervals, such as a function of weekly pre-air conditioning, a problem arises that the user forgets she/he has set the weekly pre-air conditioning and the pre-air conditioning is executed even when the user does not get in the vehicle.